


There's no Accounting for Taste

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pair, YukiAya is such a good ship yall cant believe youre sleeping on this, not slowburn but still, oh you know some good old pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Minato Yukina is very picky with her music. She's very particular about what she likes, what she thinks is good. So when she sees her bandmates getting more and more involved with Pastel*Palettes and their... sugary sweet music, she finds herself more than a little offended.Maruyama Aya is always up for trying something new! She's not one to shoot something down that she's never tried before. But... for some reason, she feels the music of Roselia resonating with her a little more than she'd been expecting.





	There's no Accounting for Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Not for rarepair week (I happened to have a WIP laying around that I fixed up) but hey, timing right?  
> (literally idk where y'alls are even getting the rarepair week prompts from, if someone has the link could y'all share? I might do late uploads for the prompts if I have them)

Yukina let out an irritated puff of breath. Her hands turned over a CD she’d found next to Lisa’s bag. Said friend was busying herself by talking to Sayo, leaving Yukina to pick up the case out of curiosity. Only to find that Lisa had been tainting herself with more…  _ pop music. _

“Lisa.”

“Hm?” She turned to look at Yukina, not seeming to realize that something was wrong. “What’s up, Yukina?”

“What is this?”

“Oh!” Lisa smiled, carefree. As though this item’s very existence didn’t insult Yukina. “It’s one of Pastel*Palette’s CDs. Hina let me have a copy yesterday. It’s pretty good!”

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Yukina set the case back into Lisa’s bag.  _ I highly doubt it… _ she thought to herself. As if a band like that could even dream to be taken seriously. A record label didn’t mean talent. 

Yukina didn’t like  _ that _ kind of music, anyway. Flowery and glittery - all for the sake of being cute. No substance; no  _ meaning _ . The kind of people who made that music… their heads were filled with nothing but bubbles and hot air. 

Maruyama Aya and her silly little band was a prime example of this, Yukina reasoned. 

She had only met the members of Pastel*Palettes once or twice. Especially considering that she only went to school with two of them; and they weren’t even in her classes. All she could say that each and every one of them was air headed in their own ways. There was no way people like them actually  _ cared _ about their music. They didn’t even write it themselves!

“They’re no competition to us,” Yukina would say, instead. “Roselia is the superior band.”

“To be fair…” Rinko chipped in, “I… don’t really think they’re competing with us?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ako added, polishing her drums. “They’re not even a ‘rock band’, Yukina-san. Kind of hard to compare people who don’t make the same kind of music, isn’t it?”

Lisa looked a little put off. Lisa always picked up on the undertones that others didn’t and it clearly didn’t sit well with her that Yukina was so avidly against this. “Do you not like the Pastel*Palette girls?”

Yukina scowled. “That has nothing to do with what I’m talking about. Don’t get personal feelings confused with evaluating music. You can’t argue with the fact that we make greater sound.”

“Have you even  _ heard  _ any of their music?”

“I don’t need to,” Yukina quickly dismissed. “They make that… noisy nonsense, don’t they?”

Sayo seemed to agree with her. “Nothing but frilly, pretty words. I concur with Minato-san.”

Lisa’s eyes grew angry but her smile stayed. That was dangerous. Yukina didn’t like that look; it wasn’t one she saw often, but she knew she had messed up big time if Lisa was giving her  _ that  _ look. 

Her childhood friend reached back into her bag, taking out the CD once more. 

“Just give it a try?”

Yukina allowed the item to be transferred into her hands, if only out of fear for what Lisa might do should she reject it. She stared down at it, nonplussed. 

“I don’t want this.” Her weak attempt at alleviating her punishment.

“I’m not giving it to you; I’m letting you borrow it,” Lisa corrected, matter-of-factly. “I want you to give it a listen and  _ then _ you can say whether or not Roselia is better. It’s not fair to say you’re the superior band without even giving other groups a shot, Yukina.” It was then that Lisa gave her a disappointed frown. “It’s rude.”

“... Understood,” Yukina relented, suddenly ashamed of herself. 

Perhaps Lisa was onto something with this…

… was what she thought until she turned on the CD and listened to half of the first song. 

Nothing but synthesized pop  _ nonsense _ . Just like she had figured. Her music sense usually wasn’t wrong, after all. The vocalist was… bland. Nothing special. Just another idol churned out of a corporate machine, as far as Yukina could tell. She didn’t have the talent or the range. 

She scoffed as she turned the music player off. 

_ What does Lisa even see in music like this? _

*~*~*~*~*

“Lisa-chan!” 

Lisa looked up from doing a final check over their set list to see Aya and Hina making their way over to her. “Oh! Hey guys!” She waved. “What are you two doing here?”

_ Well… at least what is  _ Aya  _ doing here? _

“Aya-chan wanted to come with me to one of Onee-chan’s live shows,” Hina explained. “I always come to see Roselia’s shows, y’know, but it’s Aya-chan’s first time!” She turned to her friend, chittering excitedly. “Onee-chan’s gonna be SO  _ COOL _ Aya-chan. Like… so, so cool! You won’t even believe how zappin’!”

Aya nodded along while looking somewhat exasperated, as though Hina had been saying it all day long. And, knowing her, Lisa figured that she probably  _ had _ been. Though… Lisa still had to admit she was surprised. She never took Aya for being any sort of rock fan - especially not gothic rock. Not that Yukina would be happy with her trying to classify their style like that. But, hey, maybe they could make a fan out of Aya yet!

“Well then,” Lisa turned to Aya, a big smile on her face. “Welcome to your first Roselia show! I’m about to head into the back. You guys all good to go?”

Hina bobbed her head. “Yup! I figure Onee-chan’s busy so we’ll just catch you guys after the show.”

Lisa watched them walk away. After everything was approved and set for the upcoming event, she went back into the room where the rest of her band was doing their own preparations. Instrument tuning, confidence boosting, etc. 

“Oh, Sayo,” Lisa called out as she grabbed a water bottle. “Hina’s already here.”

Sayo rolled her shoulders, huffing out a breath. “Oh? And she’s staying away from the dressing room this time? That’s a first.”

“I think she’s learned her lesson,” Lisa chuckled. “Besides, she’s got a buddy this time.”

Sayo raised an eyebrow. 

“Aya.”

“Ah.”

Lisa noticed Yukina glance over, confusion evident on her features for only the slightest of seconds before shifting back into the typical nonchalance.  _ Hmm? What’s that about? _ Maybe Yukina was confused about Aya liking rock too?

“No matter,” Yukina said, addressing them all. “It’s showtime. Perform well.”

“Of course,” Sayo said, sternly. As though she was insulted anyone could insinuate anything other than perfection. 

*~*~*~*~*

The lights shifted, morphing with sporadic hues of different violets, blues, and reds. Ako’s drum beats shook the building with their intense rhythm. The air vibrated with the riffs of Sayo’s guitar and Lisa’s bass. But, what Aya found to be the most enticing and gripping part of the entire performance… Yukina’s voice.

At times, gentle and lulling… beautiful. Embracing. Only to turn into a strong, belting presence. No matter what kind of song she sang, it was enticing. Enthralling. And that wasn’t an exaggeration by any means. The rest of Yukina’s band complimented her perfectly rather than being the other way around. 

As the deep undertones of  _ BLACK SHOUT _ shifted into the yearning and longing of  _ LOUDER _ … The richness of  _ ONENESS  _ changing into the softness of  _ Tamashii no Refrain _ … Each song gripped Aya with intense emotion like she’d never felt before. 

She’d never really been able to talk with Yukina all that much in the past. Not that Yukina probably wanted all that much to do with someone like her anyway… But still. Yukina didn’t open up to people often; didn’t like to talk to them. Aya knew that. 

But, in that moment, Aya understood. There was no need to talk to people when she could  _ sing _ to them. Like  _ that _ . Normal words and petty conversation could never get that kind of feeling across. Aya felt that she never understood Minato Yukina more than she did, frozen in time, while listening to her sing. It was like being allowed a window into her soul for just the briefest of moments and you were lucky to be there; and you  _ knew _ it. 

Every moment - every second - was intense and passionate. Full of such rich, overwhelming emotion. 

As she and Hina walked out of the live house, she gripped her friend’s sleeve. “That was… the best, Hina-chan.”

“I know, right?” Her lips quirked into a teasing smile. “But I don’t think you’re talking about my sister, are you?”

“Huh?” Aya was confused. “Of course I am. She’s a part of Roselia. Her guitar was really, really good.”

“Well sure, but you were staring at Yukina-chan the whole entire time, you know? Couldn’t take your eyes off of her! If I didn’t know better,” and Hina gave her a look as though she knew  _ everything,  _ “I’d say you had a huge gay crush on her or something. Anyways, hi, Onee-chan!”

Hina bolted from Aya’s side to rush over to the slowly approaching Sayo, leaving Aya to broil where she stood. Her cheeks felt so red! She could almost imagine steam spouting from both ears!  _ Oh that Hina-chan!!! _

And then she saw Yukina and her throat went dry. 

Yukina was slightly -  _ ever so slightly _ , it was barely even noticeable - unkempt. Her hair just a tad disheveled and her cheeks just the tiniest bit flushed. The barest signs that Yukina had been exerting herself at all. 

Aya nervously followed, joining the group and opting to stay silent, allowing Hina to take over for the most part. She didn’t trust herself not to say something stupid in the moment. 

“What did you think of the show, Aya?” Lisa asked her, cheerful as ever. 

_ Well… there went the plan to keep quiet. _

She smiled, genuinely. “It was fantastic. I didn’t know music like that could even exist.”

Lisa returned with a grin of her own. “Aha, thank you! Y’hear that, Yukina?” She turned over her shoulder and called out to the very vocalist that shook Aya’s soul less than ten minutes ago. “Aya likes our music!”

“Of course,” Yukina said. Not in a prideful or boastful way… But she was assured. Confident. She seemed to give Aya a sort of up and down - evaluating - before saying, “Thank you for coming.”

“Oh! Uh… Yeah! Um… It was really good…”  _ Ah. There’s the part where I sound stupid. There it is. _

Yukina nodded and turned back to speaking with the twins and Aya couldn’t help but feel longing. 

How did it feel... to sing like that? To just let loose for once?

The music Pastel*Palettes made didn’t really allow for Aya to do things like that. And, truth be told, she was having a hard enough time making sure everything was perfect for that. She’d never even thought to explore other genres before. 

She wanted to know what it felt like. To unleash yourself.

*~*~*~*~*

This time Sayo was the one with the pop CD in her bag.

_ Of all the people... _

“Sayo.”

“Hm? Yes, Minato-san?”

“What is this?”

“Oh,” Sayo looked over to see the Pastel*Palette CD. “Hina gave me one of their CDs. They’ve been working on a new album and she wanted some input, I suppose.”

“Do you…” Yukina hesitated. Sayo  _ must _ agree with her in regards to pop, right? She’d certainly done so before, in the past. “Do you enjoy their music?”

Sayo thought for a moment, taking this question just as seriously as anything else. “Well. It depends on which songs. Some of their music sounds more like the generic pop music churned out by the industry-”

_ Certainly! _

“-but they have many songs that I think are good, if I’m being quite honest. Not anywhere near Roselia level good, in terms of talent. But Maruyama-san doesn’t have a bad voice. She could go a very long way if she keeps working at it. And the improvement from the rest of the band is very clear.”

_ Oh. _

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Do you want to take a listen?” Sayo asked, offering the CD. “I didn’t say anything at the time, but the CD that Imai-san had you listen to last time had most of their beginning releases. So… I wouldn’t expect those to fit your taste.”

Yukina hesitated. 

She’d already formed her opinion on Pastel*Palettes. It was highly unlikely for her to change her mind on the matter, regardless of how different this CD would be from the other one. Otherwise the band probably wasn’t consistent, if they didn’t create the same level of quality. But Sayo worded it like progress… like advancement. 

“Fine,” she relented. 

“I’m technically not allowed to give anyone else access to this,” Sayo admitted, packing the CD back into her bag, “but I can send you some audio files so you can listen from your phone or music player later.”

“... Thank you.”

That’s how she found herself curled up in bed, her earbuds firmly in place, and apprehension overwhelming her. She didn’t know what to expect. 

More bubblegum-happy tunes? Not that it was so bad to make bright, cheerful music… it just wasn't what Yukina made. It’s not what she thought was good. They just weren’t the kinds of things she needed to convey with her music. They weren’t something she needed to get out.

So, when the first few seconds of  _ Yura Yura _ played, Yukina was somewhat floored. This song was… so different from the rest of the kind of music she’d heard from Pastel*Palettes. And, while Chisato’s vocals were strong and naturally beautiful…

...there was something undoubtedly charming about Maruyama Aya’s voice. It wasn’t exotic or particularly strong. It wasn’t a belting voice; but Aya didn’t make belting music. She sang love songs… and these love songs tended to be about yearning. This was a song about struggle… A song about  _ longing _ . She didn’t know Aya to be a… longing kind of person. Strong and devout.

Their cover of  _ Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru  _ floated through and Yukina practically melted at the saccharine marmalade of Aya’s voice. Each song was sung with such open, earnest sincerity. Yukina didn’t know whether it was stupid or amazing that Aya lived her life with her entire heart - her entire soul, and being - on her sleeve. But in that moment… 

… in that moment, Yukina realized that the only time she understood Aya’s confidence was in her singing. Her voice was firm, unwavering. Inviting; she wanted everyone to hear her and to bask in that warmth. It was soft… kind. But never did she quiver or back down from a note. This was what a girl in love sounded like… 

She got it. 

And then  _ Secret Base _ started playing. So somber… another song that was softer; sad, almost. A song about loss and suffering. Aya sang it as though she knew every ounce of what those emotions felt like. As though she was the listener’s lifelong friend. 

It wasn’t enough. Yukina turned to the internet to supply herself with more of their singles. She even found herself actually  _ enjoying _ some of the more upbeat tunes like  _ A to Z _ ,  _ GyuuDAYS,  _ and more.

It wasn’t so bad to make music like this. It was actually pretty lighthearted and fun. And while those weren’t the emotions she personally needed to get out of herself… maybe these sorts of love songs were what  _ Aya _ needed to get out. And so Yukina went back and listened to the other songs she’d written off as silly nonsense. Looking at Aya’s smile on one of the album covers… she started to feel the warmth music like this could bring. Of being allowed to  _ forget _ your worries, rather than just needing to express them.

*~*~*~*~*

“Lisa… I want to go to a Pastel*Palettes concert.”

“E-ehhh?” Lisa blinked, owlish, as she took in what Yukina just said. “Are… are you sure about that? Weren’t you just telling me the other day about how their music is… how did you word it? ‘Drivel’?”

Yukina blushed, looking down at her lap. “I…” Her voice sounded nothing but ashamed. “I’ve had a change of heart.”

“Oh? Is that what’s up?” Lisa’s lip quirked up in a sly, little smile. “You feel bad that you bad mouthed them?”

“Yes.”

_ Well that’s a straightforward, honest answer if I ever heard one. _

“I’m glad, then. I’m sure Aya and the others will be super thrilled that you wanna go to one of their shows. I think there’s one at the end of the month. We can go together!”

Yukina blushed again. 

_ Hmm? _

“Of course…”

“What’s got you all red there, hm?” There was no way Lisa could restrain herself from commenting. Lisa had a lot of self control, but not  _ that _ much. Not when it came to teasing her best friend a little.

“N-nothing.”

“There’s no way it’s nothing, Yukina. ‘Nothing’ doesn’t make you blush like that. What’s up?” Lisa pouted, playing the puppy dog eye card. “Aren’t I your best friend?”

“You know I hate when you do that.” Yukina sighed and looked about, conspiratorially. Once assured that there was no one around - at least no one who seemed to care about their conversation - she turned back to face Lisa. “I think I like Maruyama-san.”

“You…” Lisa couldn’t even get out a proper sentence she was so flabbergasted. “You… huh?”

“I’m sorry. It’s silly.”

“No!” That snapped Lisa out of it. “No backpedaling! You just said you like Aya? As in… like-like? Like… you  _ like-like-like  _ her?”

“Stop being so childish. It’s unbecoming.”

“Okay then, Miss Adult, are you  _ in love _ with her?”

If Lisa thought Yukina’s face couldn’t get redder she was just proven infinitely wrong. She didn’t think she’d  _ ever _ seen Yukina quite so flustered. “D-don’t be absurd! I didn’t say that!”

“Okay well where on earth is this coming from? You have to understand; just the other day you were telling me that she doesn’t know the first thing about music and now you just… you fell for her? Yukina, c’mon.”

“I know it sounds… crazy. But-” Yukina looked to her, desperate, catching Lisa off guard, “-but I can’t get her voice out of my head. It’s just so subtle and sweet… I don’t know what happened!”

It was so rare that Yukina had such an open and vulnerable expression on her face. Distressed and utterly unsure of what to make of these sudden, strong emotions. 

“Oh my god,” Lisa breathed out, “you really do like her.”

“What do I  _ do _ ?”

“H-huh? Why do you think I know what to do?” Lisa shook her head. “I’ve never dated anybody! Sorry,” she said after seeing Yukina’s dejected look. “I don’t mean that I don’t want to help, because you know I totally do. I’m just… really caught off guard.”

“It caught me off guard, too… She’s just really cute and soft. She probably doesn’t even think about me that way in the slightest, too.”

It was odd, seeing the usually confident Yukina dissolved into a fit of uncertainty. Lisa didn’t like it one bit. But… something about that statement didn’t feel right either. 

Lisa thought back over the past few weeks since Roselia’s last live show. How Hina would mention, annoyed some days - enthralled others, that Aya had been  _ obsessed _ with Roselia, as of late. She’d practically been “gushing” as Hina put it. There was just no way Aya hadn’t thought about Yukina the entire time. She  _ must _ have; at least once! Especially with Hina articulating it as “Aya-chan is being super gay lately, Lisa-chi.”

“I mean, you might have a good shot, really.”

“Huh?”

“Apparently she’s been all over Roselia since the live show she came to. Won’t shut up about it, according to Hina. Maybe you two can bond over how much you like each other’s bands.”

“Lisa. You suck.”

“Ahahah,” Lisa laughed out, breezily. “Sorry, sorry! But I was being kind of serious too, y’know? Just start telling her about what you like from her music. You can… you know, actually get to know her along the way.”

“That’s… not the worst advice you’ve given.”

“Hey-!”

*~*~*~*~*

“Hina-chan! Stop laughing!” Aya was blushing like no one’s business. “It’s so not funny!”

“It’s… kind of funny, Aya-san,” Maya cut in over the sound of Hina’s rampant giggling. “I mean… falling head over heels for someone because you went to one concert? It’s a little out of the ordinary.”

Aya pouted. “Oooh… out of all the people, I would think  _ you _ could understand, Maya-chan!”

“Huh? How so?”

“Yukina-chan’s music isn’t just… they’re not just  _ songs _ . They’re…  _ her. _ I got to hear her and listen to her and experience  _ her _ . It’s totally different.”

“I only think it’s funny because I just knew you had a big gay crush for her, Aya-chan!” Hina laughed. “I mean, you should have seen the star struck look on her face,” she said to Maya, smiling all the while. “I should have taken a picture.”

“Grr,” Aya grumbled, feeling entirely embarrassed. “You’re so unfair, Hina-chan.”

“Why don’t you just tell her, then?” Maya asked. 

“Oh no! No, no, no. Nope.” Aya shook her head adamantly, forming an “x” in front of her torso with her arms. “Not even an option. Nooo.”

“Why not?”

Hina looked at her, curious. “Are you scared of her?”

“Uh…” Aya certainly was. “Intimidated, more like? She’s just so serious all the time, it’s kind of hard to approach her. I wouldn’t even know what to say… especially not without making myself look like a  _ total _ dummy.”

“You could write a love letter?” Maya suggested. “That way you don’t have to talk and you can take your time thinking about what you have to say.”

“Oooh!” Hina cheered. “That’s a good idea, Maya-chan! Boppin’! That way Aya-chan can’t make any mistakes.” She turned to Aya. “You tend to slip up once things get verbal.”

“Yes, yes, thank you  _ so _ much, Hina-chan.”

Maya chuckled a bit. “Well, at least think about it?”

Sighing, Aya nodded. “It’s good advice, Maya-chan, thank you. I just don’t feel like I know her too well, aside from what I feel when she sings. Kind of like… should I even be allowed to ask her out?”

“Allowed?” Maya said, exasperated. “No one is or isn’t  _ allowed _ to ask someone out. Unless they’re already openly dating anyone, but even then you’re allowed to tell a person how you feel. You’ve gotta remember, she’s just a person too.”

“I know… I don’t mean to put her on a pedestal. She’s just… everything I wish I could be, I guess?”

“How so?” Hina chimed in, curious.

“Well…” Aya suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Well. More so than she already was. “How she can just… do that? I know she rehearses and practices all the time, but she’s just so good. And their music feels so free. I know our music is very us, but it’s also like… I want to be able to do that kind of stuff too.”

“Ooooh! Pasu*Pare rock band!?” Hina jumped out of her seat. “Let’s do it! We can totally do it! Wouldn’t that be zappin’, Maya-chan!?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Maya put her hands up, trying to placate Hina. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Hina-san.” She turned back to Aya. “So… you wanna sing more like Minato-san?”

“Hmm…” Aya thought about it. “I guess? More like… I want to be able to belt out with a strong voice. She can do crazy things with her voice and I feel like I can only sing marshmallow lyrics with mine…”

“Well, marshmallow lyrics suit you, Aya-chan!”

“Hueee…” 

“Hina-san, I think that’s the problem.” Maya sighed. “So you want to make less flowery music, then?”

“Not like, all the time. I don’t know, I just really admire her.”

“Maybe you could ask her for lessons,” Maya suggested. “You might wanna figure out if you wanna date her or learn from her though, ahaha.”

“You two are so mean to me.”

“Fuehehe, sorry!” “Not sorry!”

*~*~*~*~*

It was the day of the Pastel*Palettes concert and Yukina was incredibly nervous. There were tons of people around. It was on a completely different scale than their lives for Roselia. Not that they didn’t have a lot of fans of their own; but to be able to gather crowds of this size?

“Impressive, huh?” Lisa nudged Yukina’s side, looking about. “Good thing we’ve got VIP passes.”

It was true; the VIP line was much shorter than the general audience lines. There were dozens upon dozens of staff regulating the crowds and keeping things orderly, but it was still going to be a long wait for all of them. Yukina was very glad to be able to avoid that. 

“Are you excited?” Lisa asked. 

“I don’t know if that’s the right word to use.”

“Nervous?”

“I suppose.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, dropping the subject as the end to their wait in line neared. The bouncer let them in to the back area, after Lisa presented their VIP passes. To Yukina’s surprise they found Sayo already in the back, waiting for them. 

“Took you two long enough.”

“You were coming?”

Sayo looked irritated. “It’s Hina’s show, after all.”

“Ah…”

“Anyway, they’re waiting for us in there. They only have a little bit before we need to be in our seats, so let’s get going.”

Sayo knocked on the door, before hearing a muffled voice saying “come in!” Opening the door, all the Pastel*Palette girls were in various stages of prep. Hair and makeup, costumes, tune ups… It looked like a lot. 

“Oh!” Aya turned around as they entered. “H-hey guys!”

Yukina blinked in surprise. Aya was a pretty girl, naturally. But all dolled up for a show? Wearing elaborate, pretty clothes and practically glowing? Eyes and smile so soft - so warm and inviting? It was just too much. She found it hard to breathe, for a second.

“Onee-chan!” Hina cheered as she launched herself at her sister. “Thank you for coming!”

“Of course.”

Hina waved to Lisa and Yukina before a thoughtful expression crossed her face. “Huh. Hey, Aya-chan isn’t this like the perfect opportunity?”

“Huh?”

“The letter-” She didn’t get much further before Maya threw her hand over Hina’s mouth. “Hrmmph!”

The Roselia girls exchanged a confused glance. “The… letter?”

“Nah, not important!” Maya said, trying her best to sound reassuring. Hina’s just got the pre-show jitters, don’tcha?”

“No I don’t.”

Aya stood to the side, looking mortified. “Anyway…” she tried to casually deflect the situation. “Thank you girls for coming! I was a little surprised when Lisa-chan told me you all wanted to come. Good surprised, though!”

Her heart was fluttering just as badly as when she first heard the news.  _ I still can’t believe it… Yukina-chan wanted to see one of  _ our _ shows. _

“We’re glad to be here,” Yukina said, sounding just as professional as she always did. Despite the internal break down that Aya was right here in front of her after all the gushing Yukina had been doing.

“The letter!” Hina whispered loudly. “Don’t forget the-”

“Shh! Hina-chan!”

Sayo, Lisa, and Yukina made their way to their seats and Yukina was impressed that they were able to see the entirety of the stage from where they would be at. Not too close but not too far. Yukina reasoned that they’d be able to see everything. 

Sayo and Yukina were still somewhat concerned about the dressing room, however. Lisa looked a more amused than anything. 

“What do you think all that was about?” Sayo asked, just as put off as Yukina. 

Yukina shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. Your sister is an odd one…”

“You’re not wrong.”

Lisa stayed silent. If what Hina had been telling her had any merit, there might be a confession by the end of the night! There was no way she was willing to ruin the surprise. So she kept her lips sealed.

It was then that the lights dimmed, everyone’s glow sticks all shining vibrant in the darkness. Sayo’s and Lisa’s were both set to teal while Yukina’s was pink. Sayo gave her a curious look while Lisa chuckled. 

Then, Aya’s voice called out, loud and proud across the entire venue, shaking Yukina’s soul with excitement like she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

“Hey everyone! Thank you all for coming out and supporting us today! Are you ready for some fun?”

The entire crowd cheered and screamed in response. 

“Oh!” Chisato’s voice rang through next. “Sounds like we’re playing for a very lively crowd this evening!”

“Everybody’s already all pumped up!” Maya added. “We haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Oh, boy,” Aya giggled, adorable as can be. “We’ve gotta make sure we can keep up this level of enthusiasm for the whole show, everybody!”

The crowd cheered even louder as Yukina felt even her own giddiness building. She blatantly ignored the entertained expression Lisa was giving her. She found herself not even caring to hide the vibrant grin that she was only faintly aware of spreading on her face. 

And then the lights flashed on and she could see them. She could see  _ her _ . Vibrant and bright, Maruyama Aya was done up with whites and pinks. Her hair tied up into her signature hairstyle, she was glowing.  _ Angelic…  _

“Alright! Let’s get this show on the road! Here’s  _ Mou Ichido Luminous _ !”

And from that point Yukina was enraptured. The other girls played their instruments well. Their backup vocals were each charming in their own rights. But truly, Aya stole the show. Never before had Yukina seen the normally shy, clumsy girl so vibrant. So  _ alive _ . She moved and danced the entire time. While that used to seem so unappealing and visually jarring to her, it brought a lot of life to the show. Eve was able to be more mobile and on her feet with her keyboard-guitar while Chisato and Hina were able to move somewhat too. But Aya was able to move and sing without any restraint. 

“How can she sing and dance like that?” Yukina breathed out. “It’s so difficult to keep your voice level when you’re moving about…”

“Down girl,” Lisa murmured, teasingly. 

“Hush, you.”

Sayo gave the two of them an odd look before turning back to the performance, probably deciding that it wasn’t worth questioning. 

The show continued on and Yukina found herself impressed with Pastel*Palettes’ fan base. They all seemed to be cheering along with the songs and moving their glow sticks accordingly. Yukina almost wished she could do that too. 

They wrapped up the final song of the night,  _ Wonderland Girl _ , and Aya stepped forward. The glowsticks shifted from their combination of teal and pink to an entire wave of pink light as the crowd cheered for Aya. 

“Thank you so much, everybody!” She beamed at the audience where others would reel back from the sheer volume of the crowd’s booming voices. “You were all such a good audience! It was truly a special show.”

Yukina felt her heart race. There was no way that out of the hundreds of people at this show that Aya was looking directly at her; but somehow, it felt like Yukina caught Aya’s eyes. Like a moment frozen in time. Before Aya smiled again and shifted her attention to the cheering fans once more. 

“We all hope you had just as much fun as we did!” Hina added, bouncing up to Aya’s side. “Well? Did you?”

The resulting applause was deafening; Yukina didn’t understand how these five girls could stand up to the sheer volume. But they stood strong up on their stage, under their lights. And Aya looked like she was haloed by pink light as she smiled lovingly at her audience. As if each and every one was a dear friend. 

If she didn’t understand how people liked Pastel*Palettes just on a music level before, she could certainly understand the appeal of having someone like Maruyama Aya staring at you with all the open appreciation in the world. 

“We’re so thankful you all came out tonight! You’re all loved and so dear to us and we couldn’t be where we are now without each and every one of you. Come see us again!”

*~*~*~*~*

“So do you two want to tell me why Minato-san was staring at Maruyama-san like a lovesick puppy or am I going to have to figure it out myself?”

Lisa laughed loudly at that and Yukina scowled, quiet. “Sounds like you’ve already figured it out, Sayo~”

Sayo gave Yukina a conflicted stare. “I don’t know whether to be utterly unimpressed, or extremely impressed. For different reasons.”

“No need. I-”

“Is this why Hina has been pestering me about Maruyama-san being a ‘disaster lesbian’? Is this related? Please confess to her or something so I don’t have to hear about this utter nonsense anymore, Minato-san, I’m begging you.”

Yukina’s face felt extremely warm as she tried to look anywhere other than Sayo. 

Lisa, on the other hand smiled and clapped Yukina on the shoulder. “See! I told you she was interested!”

“This could just be Hikawa-san blowing things out of proportion.” She looked over at Sayo. “No offense, but your sister concerns me.”

“None taken,” was the immediate response. “However, she’s been very insistent on this as of late. I believe it’s because you and I are bandmates and spend ample time together. So she must be under the impression that I can get you to… How did she put it? ‘Make a move.’ Or something like that-”

“ _ Stop _ …” Yukina groaned.

“Just tell her how you feel, Yukina!” Lisa encouraged. “The worst she can say is no?”

“Aren’t idols not allowed to date…?” Yukina knew she was trying to barter, at this point. “Isn’t that a whole thing?”

“Well,” Sayo hummed. “Typically, according to Hina, that mostly applies to a relationship regarding individuals of the opposite gender. There’s no clause in their contracts in regards to same sex relationships-”

“Sayo, please, you’re not helping.”

“I thought I was actually being extremely helpful.” Sayo caught Yukina and Lisa by surprise as she smirked, mischievous. “If that was the only thing holding you back, I certainly like to think I broke down quite the large barrier here.”

_ Ah. That’s right. They’re twins. Of course Sayo is going to be just as much of a force of chaos of her sister. Of course. _

“Well. Thank you,” Yukina grumbled. “I suppose.”

Their conversation stalled as they reached the VIP area of the concert venue. They were invited back to the dressing room after the show, and here they were. Right in front of the door. Where the members of Pastel*Palettes were waiting for them. Where  _ Aya _ was waiting for them. 

Sayo knocked on the door, entering as Chisato greeted them. The girls were all dishevelled somewhat from the exhilaration and adrenaline of a live performance. In particular, Aya’s bangs were plastered to her forehead from sweat, cheeks flushed a vibrant maroon color. And, somehow, Yukina felt the girl never looked quite so attractive.

“Thank you guys so much for coming!” Aya said, giggling. Bubbly. Probably not down from the adrenaline rush that certainly came with a performance like that. “Did you three have fun?”

“Ah,” Yukina was caught off guard as Aya looked directly at her. “Um. Yes. Thank you so much for accommodating us.”

Aya laughed, airily, as she answered, “Oh, Yukina-chan. It wasn’t accommodating! You three are always welcome at any of our shows. We’re glad you came!”

“... Then we’re glad to have made it.”

“Mmm-hmm!” Aya nodded along. “I’ve got to admit I’m surprised though,” her expression turned contemplative. “When Lisa-chan told me you guys wanted to come to one of our shows, I was pretty shocked. But I’m glad you had a good time!”

“Yes.”

“Psst!” Hina stage whispered, dramatically, to Aya. “Aya-chan!”

Aya’s expression turned both frantic and annoyed. “I know, I know! Later!”

“If you don’t do it now, you’ll like… never do it!”

Aya’s cheeks were a vibrant pink, even more so than before, as she glared over at Hina. As Maya and Chisato began to nod along to Hina’s apparently wise words, she looked utterly betrayed. 

“She’s not wrong, Aya-chan,” Chisato said, sagely. “We know you’re trying to procrastinate.”

“Ugh, you’re all so mean to me.” Aya huffed as she reached over to a small, pink bag and took out an envelope. She brought it over to Yukina, who stared at the lavender colored parcel in wonder. “Umm… here. I wanted to give you this but… there wasn’t the right time. Since we go to different schools and all… um…” Aya hiccuped as her nerves were starting to get the best of her. “Feel free to read it later!”

Yukina ignored the strong blush and the wolf whistles from Hina and Lisa as she turned over the envelope in her hands.

“Of course…”

When Yukina got home she ripped into the letter, away from peering eyes. 

_ What on  _ earth  _ could have had Maruyama-san so flustered? Giving me this envelope? It’s almost as if- _

_ Ah _ . Yukina looked over the colorful stationery, written out deliberately. It was a love letter. A  _ confession _ letter. 

_ Oh my god. _

_ Dear Yukina-chan, _

_ I don’t have a clue when it happened… but I think I might have fallen for you. Ah is that a weird way to start this? I’m so sorry, I’ve never done this before! If it’s okay, I’m just going to go for it! Hina-chan said it’s good to be confident with things like this and just get everything off your chest. I want to tell you that I think you’re incredible. You’re like a real star, shining up on stage. It’s very easy to become transfixed on you… I’ve never met someone quite so entrancing. Under the light of a performance, your hair is almost like moonlight. Your voice like a tempest. I’ve come to truly admire your freedom and your strength. I doubt you could ever like someone like me back, but I have to confess to you how you make me feel. I’ve never had my heart beat as fast as when I’m near you. It makes me go crazy!  _

Yukina could barely even handle reading the rest of the letter. Silent tears rolled slowly over her cheeks and she swiped at them hastily so they wouldn’t tarnish the invaluable paper in front of her. Her cheeks burned and her heart fluttered wildly in her own chest. 

Pastel*Palettes’ manager should really reconsider letting Aya write the lyrics to their songs; if she could summon prose like that. Just this letter alone easily put all of the gibberish Kaoru spewed to shame. 

She needed to tell Aya how she felt. There was no way she was going to be able to settle in for the evening with the way her heart and mind were racing. A quick text to Lisa - while trying her best to dodge teasing - supplied her with Aya’s address. And she was off. 

*~*~*~*~*

Aya was pacing, worried, in her bedroom. She’d tried to get ready for bed… but there was just no way! Not when she knew that Yukina had the letter she had written. And the possibility that she had already read it was driving her mad. Even worse, what if she hadn’t read it? What if she wasn’t  _ ever  _ going to read it-?

As anxiety was beginning to overtake her, mentally preparing to have to call Chisato or Maya to calm herself down, Aya heard some sort of tapping at her window. 

_ W-what? _

Another sharp sound rapped at the glass panes, just as quick and sudden as the first. And then another. Was… was someone throwing  _ rocks _ at her window!?

She threw the curtains aside to look out the window, down on the street. Just vaguely under the halo of a streetlight, Yukina was frozen with one arm raised behind her head in a throwing position. She looked like a deer caught in headlights and Aya couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Opening the window, she called out tentatively, “Y-yukina-chan!?”

“Good evening.”

“... Don’t ‘good evening’ me!” she said, incredulous. “What are you doing!?”

“I had to see you.”

Aya’s heart nearly stopped. 

“You… you what?”

It was hard for Aya to see Yukina’s expression, but she shuffled her feet nervously. “I… I read your letter. I… don’t want to shout please.”

Aya also didn’t want to cause a disturbance for her neighbors or her family. Most of them were probably in bed already…  _ Aaagh! _

“Okay!” she called down. “Wait there, I’ll let you in. Be quiet though!”

Yukina nodded instead of replying, waiting patiently - as patiently as she could, all things considered - as Aya went to retrieve her. Her entire body felt like it was in fight or flight mode and she couldn’t for the life of her decide if she was making a good decision by coming here or not. 

Aya arrived at the door, looking just as disheveled as Yukina felt. She put a finger to her lips as she beckoned Yukina through the door and out of the cold of the street. Settling at the Maruyama dining table, Yukina fiddled with her fingers as Aya seemed to be busying herself with mugs. 

“Aya.”

The girl in question visibly flinched as she whipped around to face her. “Y-yes!?” she managed to whisper out, sounding only slightly strangled. 

“I need to talk to you. I don’t mean to intrude… so you don’t need to grab drinks or anything.”

“O-oh! Um. Okay.”

Aya padded over and settled herself across from Yukina, albeit very nervously. Her expression was almost guilty. 

“Aya-” she hesitated as she noticed the girl across from her flinch again. “- sorry, am I being too informal by calling you that?”

“Oh,” Aya sucked in a breath, “I’m just not used to it… I-I don’t mind.”

“Alright,” Yukina carried on. “I read your letter.”

“Ah… yeah. Um… I’m sorry-”

“I feel the same way.”

Instead of shrieking, Aya nearly swallowed her tongue. It was probably a good thing that she  _ hadn’t _ prepared drinks; she might have spit it out. And  _ that _ would possibly the most mortifying thing Aya could ever do in that situation.

Taking Aya’s surprised silence as a sign to continue, Yukina murmured, “I couldn’t just sit still after reading it. I needed to come to you. I suppose I could have gotten your number from Lisa instead, but… I couldn’t tell you over the phone.”

Aya was struggling to process. “You… you like me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Because! You’re… you’re Minato Yukina! From Roselia!”

Yukina quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Aya looked to her lap, thoroughly embarrassed. “I just… figured your standards for love interests would be as high as your music.”

“They are.”

Aya’s gaze whipped back up to see Yukina’s frustrated expression.

“I will admit; I felt your music before was something to scoff at. Something silly,” her gaze softened at Aya’s eyes beginning to water, “but I quickly changed my mind. You think  _ I _ glow on stage? That I’m some sort of radiant star? Aya… you’re like the sun. The brightest star of all.”

Aya buried her face in her hands. “Yukina-chan,” her voice, heavily muffled, called out, “I don’t know how to handle you right now.”

Yukina smirked. “No one has ever referred to me as a ‘tempest’ before, you know?”

“Let me die!” she groaned, mortified. 

“I don’t think I can do that, morally speaking. As your girlfriend I really can’t allow you to pass on. Certainly not from something like embarrassment.”

“G-girlfriend!?” Aya, once again, looked to Yukina in shock. 

Yukina’s own expression began to shift with doubt. “Oh… did you not want…? I’m sorry, I suppose I shouldn’t have assumed… I just thought-”

“No, no, no!” Aya hastily threw her arms out in front of her, shaking her head. “I mean… If you’d have me, I’d love to. I’m just… surprised, you know? I… certainly never expected you to come throwing rocks at my window at ten at night.”

“We’ll have to change that,” Yukina murmured. “You’d better believe you’re a girl I’d run out in the middle of the night to go confess my admiration for.”

“Oh boy…” Aya chuckled lightly. “What did I just get myself into?”

Yukina smiled playfully, a rare sight. “Well. Me, I suppose. Us?” Her demeanor became contemplative as she seemed to study Aya. “Would it be inappropriate to kiss you?”

Aya’s hand whipped to her chest, as though to physically calm the rapid beating of her heart. After she had finally gotten it somewhat calm!

“Oh! Um! I mean-!”

Yukina stood up and went around the table to her. “Would you be upset with me if I did?” She tilted Aya’s chin to look up at her. “Or… would you enjoy it?”

Aya’s eyes shut firmly as she shook her head ‘no’. 

“Then… excuse me,” Aya felt Yukina murmur the words against her lips. 

Just as sweet as each of them had been hoping. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, did you guys like it? I really hope to write more for this ship in the future. It's one of my faves. Be sure to let me know what you thought!


End file.
